April Showers
by Mmmph
Summary: April O'Neil gets tied up again at the hands of the Foot, only this time it is her old friend, Irma, who finds her instead of the turtles - and Irma has a secret to confess. Rated Mature, Sexual Content, Bondage, femslash, April/Irma
1. Chapter 1

April O'Neil had nearly fallen asleep in her chair when, finally, a pounding came at her apartment door. She opened her eyes to see her cat curled into a ball on her lap, sleeping. She frowned at the little furball, but there was not much she could do to remove him. Her wrists were tied down to the chair's arms, her ankles wrapped to the legs, and her torso pulled tight to the back by thick coils of brown rope. She writhed in her binds, twisting at them and trying to shake loose the stupid cat, but she could hardly budge.

The knock came again, and April stared dryly towards the adjacent hall, drumming her fingers along the chair arms impatiently. She would have shouted out to whomever was doing the knocking, but, like usual, she found herself gagged. She pursed her lips beneath the duct tape that sealed them, wiggling against the adhesive. Her cat gave her a funny look.

"April?" A voice, muffled behind the door, called.

April groaned her annoyance into the gag. "_MMMPH!_" She mumbled beneath the tape loudly. "_MMM! ERMMMMMF!_" She tried rocking the chair side to side on its legs to pound the floor beneath her. The cat bolted from her lap and she watched him go, a smug grin rising beneath the layers of tape that silenced her.

"April?" Irma's voice-she could make out it was her friend now that the door had been opened-called.

"_MMMM!_"

Irma came hesitantly around the bend of the hallway. She was dressed in a baggy, blue, turtleneck, a gray dress, and her usual square-rimmed glasses. Beneath the frames, her eyes were wide and frightened. "April! Are you okay? Is... is the _foot clan _here?"

"Mm-mm," April mumbled, shaking her head. She beckoned Irma forth with her fingers at the end of the chair.

Irma swallowed, licked at her lips, but found the courage to step into the dark apartment. She stalked forward, keeping a way eye on the more shadowy corners. April tapped her foot impatiently and when Irma looked her way, rolled her eyes. Her friend reached forth and ripped the duct tape from her lips in a quick pull.

"Ow!" April whined. "Geeze, Irma, why don't you just rip my lips off!"

"Sorry, April," Irma said, her cheeks reddening. "What happened to you?"

"What do you _think _happened, Irma?" April snapped. "The stupid foot clan broke in and tied me up again!"

"To get to the turtles?"

"I don't know. Probably. What else do those weirdos do with their time besides plot against the guys and tie me up?"

"Are they still around?" Irma asked, clutching her hands to her chest.

April frowned. "Does it _look _like they're still around? No. Now get me out of this God damn chair, Irma. I've been tied to it for the last _hour_! I'm going to kill the turtles. The _one _time they don't show up to harass me for pizza..."

"The turtles don't know you're here?"

"No."

Irma swallowed. "So.. really, _no one _knows you're here...?"

"No one but _you_," April growled. "So would ya untie me already! I just told you I've been tied up for-"

Irma disappeared back down the hall. April watched her leave, perplexed, and heard the sound of her apartment door close and lock. When Irma returned, she was nibbling at her bottom lip and staring at April with a strange expression April had never seen on her friend's face before.

"Um... Irm? What are you doing? Why did you lock the door? I told you the Foot left."

Irma reached to her face and plucked the glasses from the bridge of her nose. She tossed them to the counter, reached behind her head to pull her ponytail loose, and shook out her brown hair til it framed her face in loose, wavy, strands. She kicked the shoes from her feet and walked barefoot to stand before April's chair.

April stared up at her, completely and utterly confused. "Irma?"

There was a mad twinkle in her friend's eye as Irma took the roll of duct tape lying beside the chair and ripped a strip free.

"Wait a second!" April pleaded when she saw the tape coming to her face. "Irma! Stop! Wait! I-_MMMMMMMPH! MMM! GRMM! MMMM!_"

Once April's mouth was once again sealed shut, Irma tossed the tape aside and a smile spread across her lips. "Sorry, April, but I've been listening to your mouth since we were in high school and I've had just about enough of it."

"_GRRMMM!_" April whined, staring incredulously up at her friend.

"I've watched you get captured and bound and gagged so many times now," Irma went on, laying her hands on her hips, "and every time all I could do was watch. _Watch_ as the turtles saved you again and again. And all the while, all I wanted to do... was capture you for myself!"

"_MMF?"_

Irma's smile widened and she reached forward to run her fingers up April's neck, over her chin, and back and forth across the tape that was keeping her protests to mumbled nonsense. "You were so pretty in high school... so popular. Not like me. I was the nerdy girl who you took pity on back then. Then we graduated and you went on to be a TV star and, again, you kept your nerdy friend around, didn't you? Kept me around so I could watch the Foot Clan obsess over you and the Shredder do everything he could to make you his and the turtles serve you hand and foot. Did you torture me on purpose? Did you _know _how I felt about you?"

"_Mmm-mmf!_" April pleaded, frantically shaking her head. She couldn't believe this was happening; it felt like some insane dream.

Irma reached her hand to the front of April's jumpsuit and took hold of the zipper.

"_MMMM!_" April mumbled, jerking and pulling at her binds.

Irma tugged the zipper down with one, swift, movement, and April's bare breasts came popping out to lie atop the folds of her suit. She stared down in horror at her exposed and pink nipples protruding from her tits, and when she looked back to Irma, her friend was licking her lips and staring at her chest as well. April shook her head, rocking side to side in attempt to loosen her binds, but the only thing she seemed to be accomplishing was shaking her breasts about.

Irma's fingers fell around her nipple and gave a pinch.

"_MMF!_" April grunted.

"Oh be quiet," Irma said. "I've stood by you as your loyal friend for years now. I've _earned _this." She pinched at April's nipple again.

"_MMMMMMMMM!_" April pleaded, but Irma went on ignoring her, opting instead to swing her leg over April's lap and lower herself to straddle her hips. Irma's breathing grew heavy as her eyes studied every inch of, first, April's breasts, then April's face. Her friend's hands reached out, cupped her chin, and Irma leaned in to kiss at her forehead. April yanked her head away with a grunt. "_Grm!_"

"Shut _up_!" Irma commanded, and this time when she pinched at April's nipple, she twisted until April's eyes went wide. "You just... behave now, April. I've waited too long for this." She kissed her cheek above the duct tape, the bridge of her nose, her other cheek. Irma's hand slid up her bare stomach and took handfuls of her breasts, squeezing and letting her thumbs rub their undersides.

April could only groan into her gag and tug helplessly at her bound hands and feet. She had never even suspected that Irma had... _feelings _for her.

Irma's lusty stare held her eyes as the woman licked her lips. "I want to take that tape off your mouth so I can kiss you, but... you'll shout."  
April desperately shook her head.

"Liar," Irma said. "You-"

The turtle communicator went off in the kitchen, sending a series of beeps into the dark living room. Both Irma and April froze, their eyes locked apprehensively on one another's. It was Leo's voice that came over the intercom, "_April, we heard there was Foot near your apartment. Coming to check on you. See you soon._"

"_Rats!_" Irma muttered.

April breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well... we'll just have to make sure we're gone before the guys get here, won't we?" Irma asked.

"_MM!?_" April mumbled, raising her brow.

Irma tapped the tape covering her mouth and grinned. "I'm not giving you up that easy. Not yet, April. Not till we've had our fun."

April stared up in horror at the hungry twinkle in Irma's eyes and realized she was in far more trouble than she'd previously thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Irma was deceptively strong. April now knew this because her friend had managed to keep her still long enough to remove the ropes binding her to the chair, wrap them around her wrists and ankles again (despite April's furious struggling), and sling April over her shoulder. Irma hauled her off, twisting and writhing in her arms, down the hall, out the apartment door, and into the rainy night outside. April screamed in protest, but the duct tape over her mouth kept her shouting fairly quiet. Irma used her foot to pop the handle on the backdoor of her hatchback and stuffed April inside.

April landed on the leather cushioning of the seats with a soft _thud_. She twisted herself around and kicked her bound feet at Irma, but her friend had already slammed the door shut by the time she'd managed. She could only stare, wide-eyed and furious, at Irma as the woman hurried around the car, holding her hands over her head to shield herself from the rain, and slid behind the wheel at the front of the car. Irma turned back, wiped water from her glasses, and smiled. "Comfy?"

"_MMMMM!_" April roared, pounding her boots against the seat.

"Hush," Irma said dismissively, turned back around, and started the ignition.

The noisy engine drowned the sound of April's angry mumbles, and then the little car was zooming off down the road. April turned to watch her apartment fade behind them, streaks of rain blurring the image as they grew further and further away. She whimpered as the safety of home disappeared entirely when Irma took a turn at the end of the block.

She was driven on like that for a long time. Irma turned the radio to some country station, and the music in combination with the rain, engine, and traffic noises outside was enough to ensure April's gagged complaints would not be heard, so she laid in silence. Irma wasn't a terrific driver and her car was old, the tires worn, so every bump sent April bouncing along the backseat, to which she could only ball her hands into fists and thump her boots angrily off the door.

After awhile, they pulled beneath a strip of bright, neon, lights that made April squint her eyes to adjust. Irma guided the car into a parking lot and killed the ignition before leaning back to face April and fixing her with that lusty stare again. "I'm going to get supplies. You behave back there, April, or I'll have to punish you. Alright?"

April growled into the gag.

"Good girl," Irma said, reaching back to pat her on the head.

Her friend left, and when the car door had slammed shut, April wiggled her way to her butt so she could orient herself in the city. Her eyes scanned the parking lot and found the source of the neon lighting. It was a tall post at the lot's entrance, and written in a flashy pink and red were the words: '_XXX Shop'_. April's stomach twisted into a knot. Her heart hammered in her chest. Irma had taken her to a sex shop, and that could only mean something very bad was about to happen to her.

She wailed into her gag and began furiously twisting and pulling at her binds. She flopped onto her stomach and rolled side to side, tugging at her wrists and rubbing her feet together in attempt to loosen their binds. She'd made just about zero progress on Irma's damned ropework when she heard her friend's nasaly voice outside say, "Thanks! Have a nice night!"

April lifted her head again to see Irma crossing the lot, now with a brown paperbag in hand. She caught April's horrified expression, winked, and slid back into the driver's seat. "You're all sweaty, April," she said. "You weren't trying to get away on me now, were you?"

"_Mm-mm_!" April pleaded, eyeing the bag in her friend's hand apprehensively.

"That's good," Irma said, starting the engine. "You lie still now and keep your mouth shut and I can be good to you. If not..."

The threat hung there unfinished as they pulled out of the lot and sped off into the dark, rainy, night; April's mind swimming with the possibilities of what, exactly, Irma had in store for her.

They pulled up to Irma's apartment fifteen minutes later, and by then, April was too frightened to make a peep when the engine died. Irma took her bag in the pit of her arm and headed out and around to the door at April's legs. She pulled it open and ducked her head to give April a baleful look. "I'm going to cut your feet free and you're going to walk alongside me. You can try running off, I guess, but this isn't a great neighborhood, April, and you're a very pretty girl. Trust me when I say: you're better off in my hands. Now come on."

The ropes binding her feet were removed, and April worked her way out the back door. When she stood, her eyes drifted down the dark road before them, and for just a moment, she considered ignoring Irma's threat and running off anyway. Then Irma's arm hooked her own and she was yanked towards the front door of Irma's apartment, nearly tripping on her own feet to keep up with her friend's pace.

"_Mmmmmm_," April pleaded once more as Irma plugged a key into the apartment door. Irma glanced at her, smirked, and pulled her inside.

The apartment was dark, small, and cluttered. Irma had to lead April over a stack of boxes and newspapers just to reach the kitchen table. April was shoved into a chair and Irma disappeared around an adjacent hall. A moment later, light flickered on and the apartment came alive. It was just as messy as it had been in shadows. April's eyes drifted around the kitchen before falling to the living room lying separated by a thin, waist-high, counter. Her eyes widened. Hanging on the walls were pictures of _her_. She spotted one, black and white, of herself getting out of a parked car. Another beside it showed her laughing with a friend from the TV station. Another was taken from outside her apartment's window; April was standing with her hands angled behind her to loosen the straps of her bra. Yet another showed her bare-chested and climbing into the shower.

Below the wall of photographs, April saw stacks of VHS tapes. They were labeled with masking tape and black marker: '_April's First News Report'_; _'April's Best Hair Day'; 'April Laughs'; 'April's Best Interview'._

Irma stepped out from the shadowed living room. April's eye widened further when she saw that her friend had removed her shoes and top, leaving her clad only in a skirt and bra. Her glasses and ponytail were missing, and she was biting at her bottom lip and rubbing her hands against her neck. "I've archived your career," she explained. "It's really wonderful, April. You're the prettiest, smartest, reporter the station has."

April swallowed, watching as her friend stalked forth into the light of the kitchen. Irma's eyes had that mad twinkle in them again. She put a finger to her lips. "Don't scream, alright?"

April nodded.

Irma dug her fingers beneath the tape plastered over April's lips and peeled it away.

April stared at her friend a moment, collecting her thoughts and choosing her words carefully before proceeding. "Irma... please listen to me. This is insane."

Irma sighed. "It's really not. What _is _insane is you ignoring me for all these years and _me _having the patience and loyalty to you to stay by your side."

"I never knew you had... _those _kind of feelings towards me!" April shouted. "If you had just _said _something-"

"You knew," Irma said. "Don't lie to me, April. I made it clear that I wanted you and you ignored me. Well... now I can't be ignored, can I?"

"How, exactly, did you make it _clear_, Irma!?" April snapped.

Irma pulled a kitchen chair around to face April's own. Her friend sat herself and pulled April's feet up onto her lap. Irma plucked at the laces till they came loose before tugging the boots from her feet and tossing them aside.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" April asked, shifting uncomfortably in her chair now that Irma held her bare feet in her lap.

Irma ignored her question. Instead, she dug her thumbs into the soles of April's feet and began massaging deep circles there at the arch. "I can be so good to you, April. I can please you in ways Casey or any dumb _man _ever could hope to." She leaned down to kiss at the top of April's toes.

April grimaced. "Stop it, Irma! This is too weird. Please. If you just let me go, we can talk about this, alright? Just... Irma, just _untie _me!"

"If you ask to be untied again," Irma began, reaching into the bag she'd retrieved from the sex shop, "I purchased something that will keep you quiet." She fished a shiny, red, ballgag from within and tossed it to the table. It landed with a _thud_ and rolled till its leather straps stopped it.

"Oh my God..." April muttered, eyeing the gag apprehensively. "Irma... you've lost your mind."

"I love you. Always have. If that makes me 'crazy' then so be it. Either way, April, you are mine now."

"_Yours_!?"

"I'll worship you," Irma went on, rubbing April's feet. "I'll treat you better than you've ever been treated. I'll massage your feet and rub your back and..." Irma swallowed, her eyes lifting to April's own and holding them. "I can do more, too."

"You want to do something for me, Irma? Then _untie me _you psycho!"

Her friend's face darkened. Irma tossed April's feet from her lap and plucked the ballgag from the table.

April shook her head. "No! Wait! Irma! I was just kidding! Don't shut me up with that thing! PLEASE!"

"You'll learn to love me," Irma explained, widened the straps as she approached the chair. "You'll see."

"No!" April managed, but then the thick, rubber, ball was pressed between her lips. She groaned as Irma wedged it deeper within her teeth and yanked the straps around her head, tightly fastening them behind her. April bit down on the rubber, sinking her teeth in and working her jaw furiously to free it from her lips. "_Garm mrphm armf phrrm gr!_" She mumbled, immediately feeling saliva that she was now helpless to stop forming upon her bottom lip.

"You'll get the gag off when you start behaving," Irma explained. "Until then, you need to shut up and do as your told. Understood?"

"_GRM!_" April grunted.

"You'll learn," Irma said.

She spun and headed off into the next room, leaving April to sit and watch helplessly; wondering what the hell Irma could possibly have in store for her next.


End file.
